Orgulloso, Masoquista
by Rossana's Mind
Summary: BASADO EN EL CAP 6 DONDE JOON PYO ENCUENTRA A JAN DI Y A JI HOO BESÁNDOSE ¿Qué hubiese sucedido si la idea de expulsar a Ji Hoo y a Jan Di nunca pasó por la cabeza de Joon Pyo? Él ya no desea verla, Jan Di desea su perdón, sin darse cuenta de sus sentimientos. Él la necesita a su lado, pero por su orgullo no la perdonará, aun así duele. Genial, se volvió un orgulloso y masoquista.
1. Chapter 1

ACLARACIONES:

* Abcdefg…* Narración.

*— Abcdefg…* Habla un personaje.

*— "_Abcdefg…"_* Pensamiento de un personaje

* "_Abcdefg…"*_ Es un tipo de recuerdo, flashback, racconto… Eso

*_Abcdefg…*_ **Letra de una canción :'D**

* Abcdefg…* Les hablo yo o palabras fuertes.

Llórame un río.

La razón para odiarla… Sí, muchas. Para amarla… Más que odiarla. Pero… Pareciese como si el odio que sentía al mismo tiempo de amarla hubiese aumentado aún más.

_Eras mi sol…_

_Eras mi mundo_

_No sabías todas las maneras en las que yo te amaba, no…_

Dolor, su corazón se contrajo de dolor… Y _**odio.**_

_Así que tomaste una oportunidad…_

_E hiciste otros planes…_

Su… "mejor amigo" y su "novia"… Besándose… ¡En frente de él! ¿A qué estaban jugando? ¿Cómo su mejor amigo era capaz de hacerle algo así?

— "_Lo odio…"_

Ese mejor amigo que estuvo con él en las buenas y en las malas. Con quien nunca había discutido o peleado por algo serio, salvo por estupideces que se resolvían con los segundos.

Se separaron. En el rostro de la castaña había lágrimas. Que llorara, ya no le importaba.

— "_La odio."_

_Pero pienso que no creíste que tus planes se vendrían abajo, no._

Ella se giró al advertir su presencia y contuvo el aliento. Al parecer no creyó que él estaría aquí.

— "_Qué estúpida."_

Ji Hoo tampoco se esperó verlo y lo vio tragar lentamente saliva. Lo conocía bien, pues haría algo que nadie se esperaría.

— "_¿Me conoce bien? Sí, eso al parecer sucede cuando confías en alguien."_ — Pensó antes de que pronunciara algo. — Así que… ¿Esta era la razón? — Pronunció con malicia y a la vez amargura.

Jan Di trató de recuperar aire, pero podía ver el miedo en su mirada. Gracias a él. Se rio internamente de ella.

Caminó lentamente hacia ambos con una aterradora mirada. Al acercarse lo suficiente, toda la ira contenida estalló y estrelló su puño contra el rostro de su mejor amigo con fuerza. Este cayó al suelo mientras que la castaña emitía un pequeño grito de miedo.

— ¡Goo Joon Pyo! ¡No hagas eso…-!— Lo agarró suavemente del brazo.

Este se apartó bruscamente de su tacto, el solo mirarla… y tocarla le hacía su dolor y ardor en su corazón creciera.

_No tienes que decir, lo que hiciste._

_Ya lo sé, lo supe gracias a ÉL._

— ¡¿Eso, no?! — La ira lo carcomía. ¡Aún tenía suficiente valentía como para enfrentarlo! Pobre de ella…— ¿Tampoco sabes cómo pasó? ¡¿O ES OTRA TRAMPA?!

No creyó que el dolor aumentaría más, pero lo hizo… Creció considerablemente al ver que esa niña expresaba confusión y… _lástima_ por él.

Sus ojos ardían, no quería llorar. ¡Él no era como Ji Hoo! ¡Él no era un imbécil que lloraba por amor! ¡Él era el gran Goo Joon Pyo!... El heredero del grupo Shin Hwa… Y el joven al que despedazaron el corazón su mejor amigo y ELLA… ¡No! ¡Tenía que dejar de ser tan masoquista! ¡¿Desde cuándo se volvió así?! La miró y lo entendió: Era ella. Gracias a ella el verdadero Joon Pyo había aparecido, un melancólico chico… ¡Y además masoquista! Estaba solo, nunca estuvo rodeado de familia ni cariño… ¡Nunca tuvo una persona que lo estimó de verdad!

_Ahora ya no hay oportunidad entre tú y yo…_

_Nunca la habrá._

—… Quise creer en ti, no quería arrepentirme. — Quería ser sincero, para que supiese el dolor que le estaba haciendo pasar en aquellos momentos. — Hice lo mejor que pude.

Jan Di miró unos segundos el suelo y volvió a mirarlo.

— Lo siento… Yo…-

— Te mostré tal y como soy. — Admitió. La expresión apagada de Jan Di no cambió. — Pero aun así… ¿No te importó?

_¿No te hace sentir triste al respecto?_

_¿Por qué me dejaste? ¿Completamente solo?_

La joven negó rápidamente.

— No es eso… No fue así, la verdad…-

_Ahora dices que me necesitas._

¡Eran mentiras! ¡Solamente mentiras! Lanzó aquel objeto al suelo que ojalá nunca hubiese desperdiciado comprándolo para ella. La joven admiró aquel objeto con sorpresa para volver a mirarlo a él.

_Chica, lo niego._

_Debiste haberme confundido con otro tipo._

Pero no. Él ya no quería verla, no quería hablar con ella… No quería amarla.

— Es realmente el final. — Trató de hablar lo mayor calmado posible. No se mostraría débil. Aun le quedaba un poco de orgullo. — Geum Jan Di… No me busques nunca más.

_Tus puentes han sido quemados_

_Ahora es tu turno… De llorar._

_Llórame un rio…_

Dicho esto se volteó con la intención de irse, pero… Una voz lo detuvo, que le pertenecía a su… "mejor amigo".

— ¡Joon Pyo…-!

— ¡CÁLLATE! — Gritó a todo pulmón encarándolo. Era un hipócrita, él y ella. Respiró agitado, la ira lo estaba matando por dentro. — Si vuelvo a oír una palabra más de ti… **Te mataré.**

Y no bromeaba. Estaba devastado, hecho pedazos, vuelto un completo bruto.

Apenas logró alejarse de esa repugnante escena, se encerró en su habitación. Soltó un grito de frustración, dolor, ira… ODIO. Destruyó todo de su habitación. Lo rompió todo, eso no era suficiente… Respiró agitado. Miró sus nudillos, sangrando debido a que había roto el espejo. Se rio con cinismo y sin ganas. Los odiaba, a ambos. No desaparecía el sentimiento amargo que se clavaba profundamente en su interior. Apenas se calmó a las cuatro de la madrugada. Empacó sus cosas rápidamente y llamó a que lo recogieran. No quería seguir en un lugar que le traía malos recuerdos.

_Oh, el daño está hecho_

_Así que creo que me iré…_

Tenía una GRAN RAZÓN para odiarla, no verla nunca más. No volver a amar. Apenas vio al sol asomarse, se subió al avión.

_Continuará…_

**Por si las dudas, está basado desde el capítulo 6 cuando Joon Pyo encuentra a Jan Di y a Ji Hoo besándose :'c con toda sinceridad, sentí mucha rabia porque Jan Di pudo haberse negado al noviazgo con Joon Pyo, pero no lo hizo, así que fue su culpa por hacerle daño. Otra cosa, Ji Hoo dijo que lo hizo "porque quiso" ¡¿QUIÉN CARAJOS DICE ESO?! Me sacó el demonio que hay en mi u_u Lo siento por las fans de Ji Hoo o las que se pusieron de su lado en esa situación, pero yo no lo veo así, espero que comprendan y por lo menos así creo que se sintió Joon Pyo :c REVIEWS?**


	2. Chapter 2

No hables.

Abrió lentamente los ojos. Ardían, no entendía el por qué. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior flecharon su mente y terminó clavado en su pecho. Soltó una maldición por lo bajo mientras se masajeaba la sien. Se levantó y fue al baño. Se miró. No veía un cambio alguno de la noche anterior, salvo de unas ojeras. No eran muy notorias, pero por conocerse desde que tiene conciencia, lo notaba. Agradecía que no fuera lo suficientemente notorio como para preocupar a sus amigos.

— Sí, claro. — Bufó irónicamente. — Olvidé que mi mejor amigo es el mejor. — Se rio con tristeza.

_Tú y yo_

_Solíamos estar juntos_

_Todos los días juntos, siempre…_

Después de ducharse, salió con el cabello mojado y sin desayunar. No le importaba, no tenía hambre. Subió a su deportivo y aceleró al Instituto. No desperdiciaría faltar a clases por una chiquilla que le causaba dolor de cabeza. No, señor. Al llegar, fingió estar como siempre, altivo, arrogante… _orgulloso_.

_Realmente pienso…_

_Que estoy perdiendo a mi mejor amigo_

Caminó al salón de los F4 donde solían descansar. No había nadie, así que decidió rondar por el lugar, algo muy raro en él. No había nadie, se había llegado muy temprano. Frenó sus pasos al oír una voz muy familiar al otro lado de una puerta.

— Sunbae, siento mucho lo que paso en la isla.

— ¿Por qué?

—… Si no te hubiera encontrado… quizá…-

— El único que quería hacer eso, era yo. El que debe disculpas soy yo.

_No puedo creer que este pueda_

_Ser el final…_

_Y al parecer,_

_Dejas que suceda…_

Apretó los puños. Lo quiso así, sin importarle saber que él estaba enamorado de ella. ¡Y ella también sabía de sus sentimientos! ¡Él mismo reunió valor para mostrarle su corazón!

— Pero soy yo… La que le causó daño a Goo Joon Pyo.

Y no sabía cuánto. Si tan solo supiera lo que sentía en esos momentos preferiría…

_Y si es real entonces_

_No quiero saberlo…_

No, debía calmarse. Apenas podía mantenerse de pie, las emociones fuertes habían perturbado por completo su serena mente. Se tambaleó y se apoyó en la puerta. GRAN error. Una voz lo hizo estremecerse.

— ¿Quién…?

Se logró equilibrar y caminó lo más rápido posible para pasar desapercibido, pero un sonido lo hizo sentir pánico. La puerta se abrió y habló la persona que había despedazado su ser.

— ¿Goo Joon Pyo?

_¡No hables!_

_¡Sé lo que estás diciendo!_

_Así que por favor deja de explicar…_

_No me lo digas porque duele._

Siguió caminando, necesitaba ignorarla, alejarse de ella. Por más confortado que se sintiese al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de la castaña, ella lo había traicionado, de una forma u otra, lo hizo, aun sabiendo sus sentimientos. No, no había perdón.

— ¡Espera…!— Escuchó unos pasos siguiéndolo.

_¡No hables!_

_Sé lo que estás pensando_

_No necesito tus razones._

_¡No me lo digas porque duele!_

El siguió su camino, acelerando el paso y tensando la mandíbula. No podía permitir que ella tomara el control de su corazón. No de nuevo. Los pasos a sus espaldas aceleraron, haciendo que él también aumentara el ritmo, pero no había comenzado a correr como la castaña, solo se vería ridículo. Su _orgullo_ no se lo permitiría.

_Nuestros recuerdos…_

_Pueden ser tentadores…_

_Pero algunos en general_

_Son aterradores…_

Por otro lado, la castaña al notar la presencia del chico que había lastimado, había salido en su búsqueda, sin importarle dejar a Ji Hoo allí. Necesitaba hablar con él, pedir su perdón. No entendía por qué tenía que hacerlo, no comprendía por qué necesitaba su sonrisa, sus bromas sin sentido… ¡Pero lo necesitaba! Ella fue la responsable, la que había destrozado a una persona sincera, que nunca se rendía, que a pesar de todo luchó por ella, no de la mejor manera, pero aun así lo hizo. Podía notar que él evitaba ver sus ojos, su presencia, evitaba todo de ella. Y eso hacía que su corazón doliera.

_Y mientras, morimos juntos_

_Ambos, tú y yo_

Joon Pyo se detuvo de repente y se giró a verla con los ojos incendiados de ira. La odiaba, la detestaba, la despreciaba, la maldecía… La quería, la apreciaba, la necesitaba, la amaba… Pero no. No podía dejarse llevar por su corazón, necesitaba demostrarle TODO el daño que le había hecho con su rechazo.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo?

Jan Di sintió un nudo en la garganta. Su voz… Sonó tan fría, indiferente, rencorosa… Maliciosa. ¿Por qué cuando aunque sea logró ser una pequeña amiga para él lo había estropeado? ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpida?

—… Quiero hablar contigo. — Sus ojos se humedecieron.

_Con mis manos en mi cabeza_

_Me siento a llorar…_

¡De nuevo esas lágrimas! ¡Cómo detestaba verlas! Pero… Lo merecía, que llorara en frente de él todo lo que quisiera, que se arrodillara si fuese necesario. No le importaría, jamás la perdonaría.

— No quiero.

— Por favor…-

_No hables…_

_Sé lo que estás diciendo_

_Así que por favor deja de explicar._

_No me lo digas porque duele_

— ¿Por qué?

— Perdóname…-

— No.

_No hables_

_Sé lo que estás pensando_

_¡Y no necesito tus razones! _

_¡No me lo digas porque duele!_

Le dio la espalda para irse y finalizar la maldita conversación, pero algo se lo impidió.

— ¡No!

Se tensó y sintió un escalofrío recorrer sus vértebras. Su corazón comenzó a bombear rápidamente… Y se sentía bien. Sentía que el dolor disminuía al sentir esos brazos femeninos rodeándolo por atrás. Jan Di lo había abrazado.

_Está todo terminando_

_Debo parar de pretender_

_Quienes somos…_

Jan Di se cuestionaba por qué había hecho tal atrevimiento, pero no se arrepentía. Aquel cuerpo del que se aferraba con fuerza era tan cálido… Como él. Como él mismo. No podía ni quería alejarse de él. No era capaz… Sentía que si lo soltaba, volvería a ver esos ojos tan crueles que desgarraban su alma.

Joon Pyo no sabía qué hacer, estaba paralizado. Su respiración aceleró y sus manos eran imposibles de controlar. Escuchaba unos suaves sollozos proviniendo de la joven, que lo estrechó con más fuerza hacia ella. Necesitaba alejarse, ahora su contacto comenzaba a quemarle, tanto de esperanza… Y dolor.

Sí, mucho dolor. Esperanzas falsas, que ella deseaba que él cayera. Apretó los puños necesitaba librarse. ¡Ya!

_Tú y yo…_

_Puedo vernos… muriendo._

_¿Lo estamos?_

¡Era una trampa! Lo quería seducir para luego volver a hacerle daño… ¡No podía permitírselo!

—… Quita tus sucias manos de mí. — La joven no se esperó tan hiriente respuesta, haciendo aflojar su agarre al sentir un profundo dolor en el pecho. Joon Pyo aprovechó para zafarse de forma brusca y violenta de ella para verla nuevamente. — ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!

— Goo Joon Pyo…— Su voz se quebró mientras más lágrimas derramaban sus ojos.

_¡No hables!_

_¡Sé lo que estás diciendo!_

_¡Así que por favor deja de explicar!_

_¡No me lo digas porque duele!_

— ¿Qué? — Se rio con sorna. — ¿Crees que porque me hayas enamorado lograrás seguir teniéndome en la palma de tu mano?

— ¡No! ¡No quiero eso! ¡Yo…-!

— ¡MIENTES! — Gritó, haciendo a Jan Di encogerse por el grito.

_¡No! ¡No! ¡No hables!_

_¡Sé lo que estás pensando!_

_¡Y no necesito tus razones!_

_¡No me lo digas porque duele!_

— ¿Quieres que te perdone? ¿Sabes lo que has hecho, no? — Silencio. — ¡ANDA, CONTÉSTAME!

— ¡SÍ! ¡SÉ LO QUE HICE! — Gritó mirando el suelo.

¡Era una cobarde! ¡Ni siquiera lo miraba! ¡Ella no demostraba para nada su perdón! La agarró con fuerza de la corbata del uniforme, obligándola a subir la vista y ser jalada a milímetros de su rostro.

— ¿Cómo lo sabrías, _Jan Di_? — La nombrada se estremeció ante el tono que había usado al llamarla de esa manera. — ¿Sabes qué se siente? Después de todo, te sentiste traicionada al ver a Ji Hoo y a Seo Hyun… Pero hay una pequeña diferencia. Ustedes no eran _nada_. Pude haberlo tolerado, de no ser porque nunca te negaste a ser mi novia.

—… Tú…-

— ¡Incluso si no hubieses querido, te hubiera obligado con tal de protegerte! — La zamarreó con fuerza. Jan Di estaba en shock. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? —… Con tal de que esos bastardos no volvieran a molestarte, estaba dispuesto a lo que sea.

Jan Di soltó un sollozo. Entonces lo había hecho por eso, no por aprovecharse ni burlarse de ella… Lo había hecho por protegerla. Entonces lo notó. Ambos rostros estaban peligrosamente cerca, sus labios comenzaron a rozarse y ante ese leve contacto, ambos sintieron una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo. Joon Pyo la soltó enseguida, con pánico. Si volvía a pasar eso, caería. En cambio Jan Di estaba sorprendida, ni siquiera el beso de Ji Hoo ni todos sus gestos la habían hecho sentir de esa manera tan… extraña.

— Goo Joon Pyo… Yo…-

— No hables…— Susurró.

_¡No me lo digas porque duele!_

Jan Di vio que en sus ojos oscuros su dolor, su resentimiento… El heredero se giró y caminó a pasos lentos alejándose de ella, sabiendo muy bien que esta vez ella ya no lo seguiría.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— Ahora entiendes, ¿no?

— Lo entendí desde que lo hice. — Ji Hoo se encogió de hombros sin interés.

A ambos amigos que tenían en frente fruncieron el ceño. Woo Bin tensó la mandíbula mientras que Yi Jeong apretaba los puños.

— Nadie está de tu lado ahora.

Yi Jeong fue el primero en irse y se encontró a cierta muchachita de cabello oscuro en frente de él. A ella tampoco quería verla, siempre supo que a Jan Di le gustaba Ji Hoo, pero no evitó a que su amiga lastimara a uno de sus mejores amigos.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo, Ga Eul?

— No lastimen a Jan Di. Porque si lo hacen…-

— Primero…— Le interrumpió con una fría mirada. — Esto no te incumbe.

— ¡Claro que…-!

— No. — Volvió a frenarla. — Segundo, hacerle daño o no, depende de Joon Pyo.

— ¡Ya te dije que…!

— ¡Tercero! — La agarró del brazo, haciéndola callar. — Jan Di es culpable. Joon Pyo tiene todo el derecho de hacer su vida un infierno.

La joven trató de zafarse del agarré, pero no lo logró.

— ¿Acaso nunca te has puesto en una situación tan crítica? Joon Pyo y Ji Hoo han sido los mejores amigos desde siempre. Nunca se habían peleado por algo como esto. Ji Hoo siempre estuvo enamorado de Seo Hyun, ahora usa a Jan Di para olvidarla. ¿No crees que es un poco hipócrita? — Ga Eul no contestó. —Fue injusto para Jan Di, en vez de hacer lo correcto, prefirió un acto de suicidio. — Sonrió con malicia. — Joon Pyo nunca se había enamorado, era la primera vez que quiso proteger a alguien, además de su hermana. Hizo a Jan Di su novia para que los demás no la siguieran molestando o hiriendo.

Ga Eul no pudo evitar la sorpresa. Jan Di siempre describió al heredero como alguien insoportable, testarudo y desconsiderado. Quizá… era lo contrario.

— Si Joon Pyo quisiera, podría expulsarla, pero eso ya es su problema. Lo único que podemos hacer es ponernos de su lado. Siempre cuestioné todo lo que hacía Joon Pyo, pero aún no puedo creer lo que hizo Ji Hoo.

Finalmente soltó a Ga Eul y la dejó ahí, parada mirando el suelo tratando de asimilar la información. Necesitaba hablar con Jan Di, pero necesitaba ir a clases…

.

.

.

Jan Di sacó el quinto pañuelo desechable de su bolsillo y se volvió a sonar la nariz. Las palabras de Joon Pyo la habían hecho ver en su perspectiva y darse cuenta de lo mucho que él sacrificó por ella. Era increíble que ella hace unos días lo consideraba un idiota irrazonable. Apretó los labios evitando soltar un sollozo. Necesitaba hablar con él. Quería pedirle perdón y que el volviera a sonreírle.

En cambio, Joon Pyo se encontraba sentado en su escritorio del salón de clases de los F4. No había nadie ni quería hablar con alguien de todos modos. Su corazón aun latía con fuerza al recordar los brazos de Jan Di rodeándolo. Se revolvió sus cabellos, furioso y frustrado. Soltó una maldición y cerró los ojos con fuerza. No caería de nuevo, mucho menos por la misma chica.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y vio a Yi Jeong junto con Woo Bin.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—…

El silencio fue una respuesta que era de esperarse.

— Por lo menos me alegra que no hayas hecho nada estúpido.

— Eso sería cobarde. No lo haré. — Se estaba haciendo daño, dejar aquí a la chica que había herido sus más puros sentimientos lo torturaría día a día. —… _"Qué masoquista…"_

Woo Bin le dio unas ligeras palmadas en el hombro. Joon Pyo se apartó un poco y les dirigió una sonrisa forzada.

— Esa niña no logrará derrotar al gran Goo Joon Pyo.

Dicho esto, abandonó el salón. Sus amigos quedaron sorprendidos. Sus palabras, siempre llenas de orgullo… Se habían vuelto vacías, carentes de arrogancia. Eran dolidas, crudas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Comenzó a llover, algo muy extraño para cierta castaña. No tenía paraguas y Ji Hoo ya se había ido como para pedirle ayuda y seguir molestándolo. Las gotas de agua caían potentemente. Apenas había avanzado unos metros, ya estaba completamente empapada. No había querido traer la bicicleta porque no le apetecía. Ella y sus estúpidas decisiones. No le importaba de todos modos, se sentía un fiasco.

— ¡Mira, la lavandera! — Escuchó carcajadas a sus espaldas.

No lo importó. Solo quería irse. Siguió arrastrando sus pies sin avanzar mucho, mientras veía como sus compañeros se iban en sus autos o en las limosinas que los esperaban. No los envidiaba. Al contrario, solo quería que se fueran para que ella pudiese estar sola, solo esto…

Tenía pensado ir a la banca donde había visto a Ji Hoo por primera vez, pero frenó sus pasos al darse cuenta que ya había alguien. Estaba más empapado que ella, lo podía ver por sus ropas negras que goteaban, y el chico tenía la cabeza gacha. No podía ser Ji Hoo, ya que ese extraño tenía el cabello oscuro. Se acercó otro paso y se dio cuenta de quién se trataba: Joon Pyo.

Este alzó un poco la vista, sin darse cuenta de la presencia de la joven. Sus ojos se veían apagados, los cerró con fuerza mientras se acariciaba la sien. Jan Di, por alguna razón, recordó la vez que lo vio con el cabello laceo, y lo hizo por ella. Tenía que admitir que se veía atractivo y verlo así bajo la lluvia le hizo renacer ese pensamiento, además de sentir tristeza por su apariencia tan miserable. Dio un paso más, pero el heredero notó su presencia y giró su vista hacia ella con sorpresa.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Jan Di, ahora que no tenía escapatoria, se acercó a él hasta sentarse a su lado. Ambos temblaban del frío por la lluvia. Jan Di trataba de no castañetear, mientras que Joon Pyo trataba de alejarse de ella, pero sus labios temblaban y no podía decir algo coherente.

—… Solo pasaba por ahí. — Contestó sinceramente. — Nunca estás aquí. ¿Por qué ahora?

— "_Porque soy un masoquista"_. — Pensó, pero contestó algo muy diferente. — Vaya, olvidé que este lugar es privado para **ustedes.**

Jan Di lo miro sorprendida por esas palabras. Nuevamente su corazón se oprimió de dolor al ver esa fría mirada posada en ella. Joon Pyo se levantó y quiso irse, pero cuando se alejó un par de metros, frenó sus pasos. Se volteó y para su sorpresa, Jan Di estaba detrás de él.

— Goo…-

— No hables. — La calló con el ceño fruncido. Jan Di no cambió de expresión. — Pronto desapareceré de tu vida, no te preocupes. Los dejaré en paz.

— ¿De qué estás…-?

— Sé aceptar mi derrota. — La cortó nuevamente. — Pero…— El tono de su voz se suavizó. Volvió su lado masoquista. Jan Di le miró sorprendida. — Al menos…— Jadeó. Comenzaba a marearse, pero aún más al fijar su vista en los labios morados de la joven. — Quiero el premio de consuelo.

Dicho esto, levantó su mano hasta la nuca de la castaña y la atrajo a sus labios.

.

.

.

Jan Di estaba en shock. Aquello era lo que una vez le impidió al heredero, incluso en el mismo lugar… Pero ahora no hacía nada por zafarse… Y no quería hacerlo. Cerró los ojos con mucho nerviosismo y correspondió el beso. Al principio fue una simple caricia, suave, con cuidado. Sin embargo, no sabían si era por la necesidad de sentirse más cerca, o comenzaban a sentir frío por un escaso beso, que comenzaron a profundizarlo con más intensidad. Joon Pyo la empujó contra el tronco de un árbol, acariciando sus mejillas con la yema de sus dedos. La castaña, sin saber qué hacer, se aferró a su saco negro con miedo a lo que podría pasar una vez que se separaran.

Al separarse, Joon Pyo no pudo sentirse peor, él solo era un repuesto. Ella le correspondió por lástima. A pesar de eso… ¡La amaba de todas maneras! La abrazó con fuerza. Jan Di se estremeció al sentir la agitada respiración del chico contra su oído.

— Goo Joon Pyo…— Susurró…

— No hables. — Suplicó. — No quiero oír esas palabras. Tu rechazo ya fue evidente, no quiero volver a caer.

—…

—… Te olvidaré. — Susurró al apartarse ella y alejarse.

Jan Di se sintió a morir, mientras que las gotas de lluvia se mezclaban con su llanto.

_Continuará…_

**Espero que les haya gustado :'D Reviews?**


End file.
